


Cellophane

by thetealord



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetealord/pseuds/thetealord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has always been there for Haytham and will always love him, even if he'll never say it aloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cellophane

Haytham was distant, deep in thought, but of what Charles was not certain. Surely, there was plenty on his mind. The movements of the Templars, thoughts of England, and of his son and that woman. Of Conner, Charles wasn’t certain what Haytham’s opinion was. He didn’t even know if Haytham could have told that himself. But he could see it in the man’s eyes still, lingering attachment to the woman he had fallen for, even if it had been temporary, and even if she was long gone now. He didn’t understand how Haytham could think about her often still when he knew that he would never see her again and that their relationship had long since passed. He had told Charles that he was over it but Charles did not believe it one bit. And it hurt.

It hurt that Haytham was distant, it hurt that he wouldn’t share his thoughts as he once had, and it hurt that he thought about her and his son when they had hardly been in his life at all. Charles had been. He had been there from the moment the man had set foot in America. He had helped him found the new world’s Templars and he was one himself. He was his most dedicated man, forever in his service, following at his heels as his own pomeranians so often yipped and followed at his own. And yet, Haytham never seemed to notice or particularly care.

He had commented only once, “Are you hiding something from me, Charles?” With a raise of his brow and a slight upturn of his lips, an amused glint in his eye as he held his hands behind his back. But Charles, of course, had insisted, “No, sir, nothing at all.”

They both knew it was not true, but somehow he also knew that he would never say it.

As he watched, his Grand Master’s eyelids grew heavy from lack of sleep, weary after too many hours of thoughts and plans. And finally, when his head met the table and his fingers twitched in the way they tended to when he had drifted into a deep slumber, Charles stood.

Smiling ever so softly, he shrugged his own heavy coat from his shoulders, moved behind the other man and placed it over him, patting it down to cover him nicely. Taking his hat from the man’s head, he set that aside as well, but that was the most that he would do, just in case the other man suddenly woke up at any unexpected touches.

“Goodnight, sir,” he mumbled to him. Charles had always been there and he always would be. Even if Haytham never realized that what Charles had always wanted was to be closer to him, it was alright. Just taking care of him, just watching him like this—that was enough.


End file.
